Picking Up The Pieces
by blamlove83
Summary: When Blaine is hurt by Kurt; he starts to lose it. Everyone tries to help him, but nobody can...well all except for one; Sam. Will Sam and Blaine's friendship be enough to help Blaine? And what will happen if their friendship grows into something more? Warning: There will be dark material in this story. Blam.
1. It's Not Right But It's Okay

**Disclaimer: I in no way; am gaining any kind of profit from this story. All characters belong to their respective creators and/or owners. I own nothing, and am only writing fanfiction using the characters from the GLEE universe.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Please don't hesitate to give me feedback and comment/review, follow, and/or favorite this story. Enjoy **

**A/N2: This story begins around the time of the Whitney Houston episode; where Blaine finds out that Kurt was cheating on him.**

**Chapter 1**

Blaine was hurt. He could not believe that Kurt would cheat on him with some other guy, and all because of how he made Kurt feel. Blaine was on in Glee club and was about to let Kurt know just how he felt. He got up out of his chair and walked up to the front of the choir room.

"This song is for anybody who's ever been cheated on before." Blaine said with a look of anger on his face as he turned to face the glee members.

Kurt could not believe that Blaine was going to sing a Whitney song to express how he still thought that Kurt cheated on him.

"This is insane, I didn't cheat on you!" Kurt insisted while rolling his eyes in response to how he thought what Blaine was about to do was ridiculous.

A few members of the glee club turned their heads just slightly when Kurt insisted that he didn't cheat on Blaine.

**(It's Not Right but It's Okay by Whitney Houston)**

**(Performed by Blaine Anderson and the New Directions except Kurt Hummel)**

**Blaine:**

**Friday night you and your boys went out to eat (Ohh)**

**Then they hung out**

**But you came home around three, yes you did**

**If six of y'all went out (ah)**

**Then four of you were really cheap**

**'Cause only two of you had dinner**

**I found your credit card receipt**

**Blaine with New Directions:**

**It's not right, but it's okay**

**I'm gonna make it anyway**

**Pack your bags, up and leave**

**Don't you dare come running back to me**

**It's not right, but it's okay**

**I'm gonna make it anyway**

**Close the door behind you, leave your key**

**I'd rather be alone than unhappy**

**Blaine:**

**I'll pack your bags**

**So you can leave town for a week, yes I am**

**The phone rings**

**And then you look at me**

**You said it was one of your friends**

**Down on 54th Street, boy**

**So why did 2-1-3**

**Blaine with New Directions:**

**Show up on your caller ID? (Blaine: Oh)**

**It's not right, but it's okay**

**I'm gonna make it anyway**

**Pack your bags, up and leave**

**Don't you dare come running back to me**

**It's not right, but it's okay**

**I'm gonna make it anyway**

**Close the door behind you, leave your key**

**I'd rather be alone, than unhappy**

**New Directions Girls (Blaine):**

**I have been through all of this before**

**(I've been through all this before)**

**So how would you think**

**(Don't think about, don't think about it)**

**That I could stand around and take some more?**

**(Get goin', get goin')**

**Things are gonna change**

**(Things are goin' to change baby)**

**'Coz I don't wanna be a fool anymore**

**(You don't stand no chance boy)**

**That's why you have to leave**

**(I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh)**

**So don't turn around to see my face**

**(Don't turn around!)**

**Blaine with New Directions:**

**There's no more tears left here**

**For you to see**

**Blaine:**

**Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me**

**Was it really worth you going out like that**

**See I'm moving on**

**And I refuse to turn back (Blaine with New Direction Girls: Yeahh)**

**See all of this time**

**I thought I had somebody down for me**

**It turns out**

**New Directions:**

**You were making a fool of me, yeah!**

**New Directions (Blaine):**

**(Ah, Ah, Yeah, Ah)**

**It's not right, (It's not right) but it's okay (It's okay)**

**I'm gonna (I'm gonna, I'm gonna) make it anyway (Yeahhh)**

**Pack your bags, (Close the door) up and leave (And leave your keys)**

**Don't you dare (I'd rather be alone than unhappy) come running back to me**

**It's not right, (It's not right) but it's okay (It's okay, baby)**

**I'm gonna make it (I can pay my own rent) anyway**

**(I can pay my own rent)**

**Close the door (Pay my light bills) behind you**

**Leave your key (Take care my business)**

**I'd rather be alone**

**(Oh, oh)**

**Than unhappy**

**(Ohhh)**

As Blaine is singing his song to Kurt, Blaine can't help but let a tear fall in hurt that Kurt would do such a thing to him. He can't understand why Kurt would even like this other guy, or even the way he makes Kurt feel. Blaine fucking TRANSFERRED schools to be with Kurt, and now he is talking to this other guy?! As Blaine lets out the last note of the song; he turns away and storms out of the choir room in anger, and leaves Kurt to deal with what Blaine had just sang to him.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	2. I'm Here For You

**Disclaimer: Same one as in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

As Blaine stormed out of the room; there was a moment of silence before Sam decided to talk to Kurt about what the hell he just did to such a good guy like Blaine. But Sam had to wait in line, because Rachel had already gotten to Kurt before Sam. It was after Glee Club had ended when the little "diva fight" broke out in the hallway of William McKinley High School.

"KURT!" Rachel called to her favorite gay friend.

Kurt turned to see a very pissed off Rachel Berry storming towards him.

"What the hell are you thinking of cheating on Blaine?! I told you before that Blaine was supposed to be the only one to make you feel good, but no. You just had to go and keep texting Chandler didn't you?!" Rachel yelled angrily at Kurt.

"Well excuse me Berry. But what I do with my life is none of your business." Kurt replied cooly.

Rachel was extremely hurt by this. Yes Kurt had a point that it wasn't her business, but that didn't mean that she couldn't be concerned when one of her friends was hurt.

"Well guess what Kurt. It became my business when you decided to cheat on your boyfriend, and as a result; cause him to nearly bite my head off when I tried to ask him if he would like to talk about it, and then proceeded to tell me that he is quitting Glee Club!" Rachel yelled, with each word her voice getting louder.

By this point; Sam knew that he would never be able to get his two cents in. So he decided to try and find Blaine. Sam knew that Blaine would still be at his locker, and he would just be finishing getting his books; so Sam ran to Blaine's car so that he could catch Blaine before he left school. Eventually Sam saw Blaine coming out of the school building, and was heading towards his car. When Blaine reached his car; Sam could see that Blaine's eyes were red from crying, and assumed that Blaine had been in the bathroom.

"What do you want Sam?" Blaine asked tiredly.

"Blaine…you know you can talk to me about it." Sam started to say.

"I don't WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT Sam!" Blaine yelled barely keeping fresh new tears from coming forth.

Sam sighed and understood that Blaine just wanted to be left alone.

"Alright…but I want you to know that if you need to talk to me, then you can text me anytime day or night, and I will be there for you." Sam said with sincerity.

Blaine just gave a slight nod and walked to the driver side of his car and got in and drove off. As Blaine saw the form of Sam Evans get smaller in the distance in his rearview mirror; he let the tears that were threatening to spill from a while ago; fall without wiping them away. He was hurt, and he just wanted the pain to stop. So he made a plan to take some sleeping medicine when he got home. And when he did get home; he did just that.

Back in the Hudson-Hummel household; Sam was just about ready to punch Kurt, but he never did. However he did go to Kurt's room and confront him about cheating on Blaine.

"Hey Kurt! I want to know just; WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE PLAYING AT?!" Sam yelled at his friend; Finn's brother.

Kurt had turned to face Sam and suspected that Sam was going to interrogate just like Rachel had back at school.

"What do you want Sam?" Kurt snapped at the blonde boy.

"What I want to know, is why the hell you would cheat on Blaine?!" Sam yelled at Kurt.

"Oh my god…I didn't cheat on him!" Kurt yelled back at Sam in irritation.

"Yes you did Kurt!" Sam insisted with frustration in his voice.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and decided to just explain why he did what he did.

"Alright this is what happened Sam; I was just texting Chandler for two days and I liked how he made me feel, that is all that happened." Kurt said with exasperation apparent in his voice.

"What the hell…dude…Kurt…Blaine FUCKING TRANSFERRED SCHOOLS TO BE WITH YOU! Doesn't that make you feel special in any way?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that was then. I'm talking about now." Kurt replied as though he just mentioned something extremely obvious.

"Kurt…did you ever think that maybe Blaine has been trying to imagine what life will be like when you aren't here in Lima?" Sam questioned more calmly now.

"Well, sure I guess. But still…I didn't cheat on Blaine with Chandler. All I did was text Chandler for two days, nothing more." Kurt explained simply.

"Well I sure hope that you are happy with how you have made Blaine feel, because he definitely seems like he is irritated and snapping at everyone and everything that tries to help him with the fact that you cheated on him." Sam stated to Kurt.

"Yeah, yeah…well I'll apologize to Blaine tomorrow at school, anyway…goodnight Sam." Kurt said.

And with that; Kurt pushed Sam out of Kurt's bedroom and went to sleep on his bed. Sam who had gotten pushed out of the room had decided to go sleep on the couch in the living room, and think what he would do to help Blaine with getting through the fact that his boyfriend had just cheated on him.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this.:)**


	3. Venting

**Disclaimer: Same one as in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**

Blaine woke up to sunlight beaming down on him through his bedroom window, and for just a millisecond; Blaine thought that he had just had a really bad dream concerning Kurt and him going behind Blaine's back with some other guy. But then he remembered that it wasn't a dream, it all really happened. Blaine was on auto-pilot the rest of the morning; get out of bed, get dressed, grab bookbag, and head to the car, and drive to school. When Blaine got to school; he thought that the universe really hated him. Because he saw Kurt talking and laughing with some other guy who Blaine assumed was Chandler.

"Great…the whole fucking universe is bent on making me feel shit today." Blaine said to himself angrily.

Blaine was so caught up in his own little world that he barely noticed a figure tapping on the window. Blaine looked up and saw that it was Tina and Mike, and Blaine noticed that Tina looked concerned about something, but he didn't want to talk to anyone at all. So he got out of the car and just walked past Tina who was trying to get Blaine's attention.

"Blaine? Hey Blaine? Blaine will you please look at me?" Tina asked with genuine worry evident in her voice.

To Blaine; Tina was starting to get irritating and he didn't want to talk to anyone. So when she kept insisting that he talk to her; Blaine rounded on her.

"WHAT?! What the HELL do you want TINA?!" Blaine yelled at her; barley controlling himself.

Tina was shocked at the tone Blaine just used with her and tried to get Blaine to calm down.

"Blaine…can you please not yell at me?" Tina asked timidly.

Blaine was trying his hardest to not be mean to Tina; but he just couldn't control himself, especially after seeing Kurt with Chandler.

"I'm trying to not yell at you Tina, but do you know how fucking HARD that is?! Especially when you have just SEEN YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND WITH SOME OTHER GUY OR GIRL?!" Blaine was literally losing it, and he just couldn't help it. He had to let his pain out on something. But the result was a crying Tina.

"Oh GREAT! Now I even hurt you! Maybe I should just go home…" Blaine said exasperated.

But somebody had placed a firm hand on Blaine's shoulder and was not letting Blaine go anywhere. Blaine turned to see who it was that was keeping him from heading back into the car, and he saw that it was none other than; Sam.

"Blaine…you need to apologize to Tina for what you just said to her." Sam said to his friend in a tone that held a bit of authority to it.

Blaine let the anger just go back to being bottled up inside him, and nodded to Sam; then he turned to face Tina.

"Tina, I'm sorry…I was out of line, I'm just having a really rough start of the day okay?" Blaine said with regret at making one of his best friends cry.

Tina just nodded in acceptance of Blaine's apology, and walked away with Mike who was still trying to calm her down from her crying. Sam knew that Blaine was hurting, but he never expected to see Blaine yell at Tina. So he knew that Blaine needed to vent; so Sam took Blaine to the weight room in the school. When they arrived; Sam had decided to get right down to it.

"Alright Blaine' listen I know you're hurting right now. So why don't you do a little boxing?" Sam suggested to Blaine, and threw Blaine a pair of boxing gloves.

Blaine just nodded and put the gloves on and started punching the punching bag. At first Blaine just did light little taps, but the more he got going; the more violent he got with the bag. Blaine was practically throwing punch after punch after punch after punch non-stop, and Blaine eventually got all of his hurt out of him and had thrown it at the bag, and he finally cooled off.

"So…feeling better?" Sam asked him.

Blaine turned to face Sam and just give small nod.

"Just a bit, but not that much. But still, thanks Sam, now if you don't mind; I need to get to class." Blaine said quietly.

And just like that; Blaine took off to his class which he had most likely missed because of the venting he needed to do. As soon as Blaine had exited the weight room; Sam let out a sigh of relief that Blaine was able to at least get rid of some of his pain.

"Oh Blaine…Kurt doesn't deserve you, he never did deserve you. You are to special for anyone to just treat you like a piece of trash like Kurt did…I would never do that to you." Sam said with a tear falling down from his eyes at seeing his friend in such pain.

"You are worth so much more than you know Blaine." Sam finally said to himself, and with that final statement; Sam went to his class and could not stop his heart from breaking at seeing his friend being hurt. He needed to do something that made Blaine know he was worth more than he knew, and he was going to do it soon.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	4. Escaping the Pain

**Disclaimer: Same one as in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 4**

After Blaine had let out some steam in the weight room, everything seemed to go back to normal. Or at least as normal as it could be with Blaine not speaking or eating in the cafeteria with his friends. Sam knew that he should try to help Blaine through what happened between Blaine and Kurt, but he figured it wasn't his place to interfere with his friend's personal life unless Blaine came to him for help. Blaine continued to not speak and not eat during lunch for about two or three weeks, and then one day it all came to a head. It was Friday and Sam had decided that he had seen enough of Blaine hurting himself and hurting others around by not talking to them, and shoving them away; so Sam made it his mission to go talk to Blaine and help him in any way he could. The first place Sam went to go look for Blaine during lunch was at his locker, after all; Blaine had to have been getting his books for class, but when Sam arrived at Blaine's locker; he saw that Blaine wasn't there. So Sam decided to try going to see if Blaine was talking to one of the other Glee members. The first person he tried talking to was Tina, so he went to the girl's locker and found her talking with her boyfriend.

"Hey Tina, have you seen Blaine anywhere?" He asked her.

Tina had been wondering the same thing as to where Blaine was because she also hadn't seen Blaine today.

"No, sorry Sam, I have been wondering where Blaine is today as well, but I couldn't seem to find him at his locker, or in his car. I'm a little concerned as to where he is, and I'm guessing that you don't know where he is either?" Tina replied with a hint of worriedness in her voice.

Sam started to feel uneasy as to why neither he nor Tina have been able to find Blaine this morning. Just then Rachel approached her three friends with a worried expression on her face.

"Hi you guys, do any of you know where Blaine is. I've been looking all over for him, but I can't find him anywhere. I'm starting to worry for him." The brunette explained to the three of them with concern in her voice.

When Rachel mentioned that she couldn't find Blaine anywhere this morning; Sam started to feel like his stomach was starting to tie itself in a knot. He was starting to really worry about Blaine and wished that somebody would find Blaine soon, or more preferably right now.

"Where did you look for him Rachel?" Sam asked with a hint of worry laced in his voice.

"Well I looked for him practically everywhere…his locker, his car, the choir room, even Ms. Pillsbury's office. I couldn't find him anywhere." Rachel answered him.

At this point; Mike spoke up mentioning about how he wasn't even in the weight room or the locker room.

"I couldn't even find him in the locker room or weight room, so he's got to be in the auditorium, or maybe he's in the cafeteria." Mike suggested.

"Yeah…that's true Mike…but he usually spends any free time he has in the auditorium, and if he isn't in the auditorium…then where the hell could he be?" Sam said with panic starting to rise in his voice.

Rachel turned to look at Sam and reached out to comfort him.

"Don't worry Sam…we'll find him, I mean he's got to be in the school somewhere." Rachel said in an attempt to reassure both Sam and herself that Blaine was alright.

"Well I just can't stand here and not look for him, I have to go find him…I'll text you guys later okay?" Sam said as he turned to walk to the auditorium and see if Blaine was in there.

"Okay…just please make sure Blaine is okay." Rachel called back to Sam as he walked away from them.

**Elsewhere in the April Rhodes Auditorium**

Blaine had been trying to hold all of his hurt that he still was feeling from what Kurt did to him, but Blaine couldn't do it anymore and just had to escape from it. He knew what he had to do, he had no choice…so he made the decision this morning to end all of his suffering today right here in the auditorium.

**(Cry by Kelly Clarkson)**

**(Performed by Blaine Anderson)**

Blaine remembers the song he sang to Kurt when he found about Kurt cheating on him with Chandler, and the talk the both of them had the following week.

_-Flashback-_

"_Kurt I can't just forget this! You hurt me emotionally and you just ask me to forget about it?!" Blaine yelled at his boyfriend._

"_Blaine, I am just saying that this is no big deal." Kurt replied calmly._

"_No big deal?! You CHEATED on me Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed clearly hurt that Kurt thought what he did was no big deal._

"_Oh for crying out loud…I feel like I have taken crazy pills! I didn't cheat on you!" Kurt said clearly exasperated with the whole situation._

"_Yes, yes you did! You did cheat on me!" Blaine practically all but shouted at Kurt._

"_You know what Blaine, I can't handle this…if you can't forget about just one small mess up, then we aren't good together." Kurt stated firmly._

_Blaine just stood still with his mouth wide open unable to believe that this was what he was hearing._

"_Y-you can't be serious." Blaine said with shock and hurt evident in his face._

_Kurt looked Blaine dead in the eye and Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't joking, and was completely serious._

"_Kurt…I-I can't…I just can't forget something like this happening to me. I thought you would never do this to me." Blaine said with tears threatening to start coming forth from his eyes._

"_Then I guess we both know what happens next don't we." Kurt said rather than questioned._

"_Kurt…please don't do this to me…" Blaine begged barely able to stop the tears from spilling forth._

"_I'm sorry Blaine, but I have no other choice." Kurt stated firmly, and then turned and left Blaine's bedroom and left Blaine feeling like his heart was just stabbed and let the tears fall forth freely._

_-End of Flashback-_

Blaine let his own tears at this point start to fall forth and slide down his cheeks onto the cold auditorium stage.

**If anyone asks**

**I'll tell them we both just moved on**

Blaine remembers the day after the break up; everybody at the school seemed to have somehow heard about him and Kurt no longer being together. Every night after Blaine would come home from school; he would not eat anything, head straight to bed; but he would never fall asleep, Blaine would just let an endless flood of tears come pouring forth and wouldn't even try to stop them. He remembers how every time he saw Kurt, Blaine would feel his heart be torn into even more pieces, and how he felt so cold and empty without Kurt.

**When people all stare**

**I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk**

**Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue**

**Pretend I'm okay with it all**

**Act like there's nothing wrong**

Blaine could feel even now; his heart breaking and didn't want to continue living with this pain, this loneliness, this emptiness, this feeling of worthlessness in his heart.

**Is it over yet?**

**Can I open my eyes?**

**Is this as hard as it gets?**

**Is this what it feels like to really cry, cry**

Blaine remembered the bullies who nearly punched his lights out after the Sadie Hawkins dance at his old school before he went to Dalton. He wished that they really had beaten him to death so that Blaine would have never met Kurt, never would have heard about the cheating Kurt did with Chandler, never felt this sense of suffering.

**If anyone asks**

**I'll tell them we just grew apart**

**Yet what do I care**

**If they believe me or not**

**Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart**

**I'll pretend I'm okay with it all**

**Act like there's nothing wrong**

Blaine couldn't stand this sensation of depression and sadness anymore and under the weight of all his emotional hurt; he fell to his knees. He couldn't take the pain anymore.

**Is it over yet?**

**Can I open my eyes?**

**Is this as hard as it gets?**

**Is this what it feels like to really cry, cry**

Blaine was just letting all his emotions show now. His hurt, his pain, everything was coming forth, and it was too much for Blaine to handle alone. He shouldn't of had to bear this burden, he couldn't bear it. Blaine wanted it to all just go away.

**I'm talking in circles**

**I'm lying, they know it**

**Why won't this just all go away?**

Blaine dug inside his pants pocket, and felt around for what he had brought with him for this very moment. He pulled out the pocket knife, and slowly stood up. Time seemed to start to slow down, Blaine tried to get up from his knees, but he couldn't do it…he couldn't get up, it didn't matter if he was standing or kneeling anyway…everything would be over soon.

**Is it over yet?**

**Can I open my eyes?**

**Is this as hard as it gets?**

**Is this what it feels like to really cry, cry, cry**

Blaine positioned the pocket knife right in front of where his heart was. _"This is it…this is the end…the end of all my pain…the end of my life. Please forgive me everyone…this is for the best."_ And with the final thought; Blaine plunged the blade into himself. He felt the blade pierce his skin and saw the deep red color of his blood ooze forth from the wound, as he fell forward; Blaine could of swore that he saw someone opening the auditorium doors, and saw who figure was. As he felt a sense of numbness come over his body; Blaine heard only one word.

"Blaine!" Sam screamed in terror at the sight before his eyes.

As Blaine saw Sam starting to run towards him; Blaine's eyes slowly shut and the final picture he saw before darkness enveloped him was Sam's face. And with the knowledge that he would escape the pain Kurt had caused him; and would get to see his friend before he died; Blaine let darkness envelope him and take him away.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	5. I'll Stand By You

**Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 5**

Sam had just opened the doors to the auditorium where he saw the worst scenario before him; Blaine with a pocket knife aimed for his own heart; ready to kill himself.

"_LIKE HELL IS Blaine GOING TO KILL HIMSELF!"_ Sam screamed in his head.

At the same time that Sam had realized that Blaine had sunk the pocket knife into himself; Sam was practically screaming his head off.

"Blaine!" Sam screamed in terror and fear at the scene unfolding in front of him.

The next second; Sam was racing down the stairs of the auditorium and was by Blaine's side. Sam saw Blaine's eyes flutter and could see that Blaine saw him, but then let his eyes close. Time stopped…nothing existed, Sam didn't notice that there was the entire Glee Club surrounding him and Blaine. All Sam could see was Blaine…all Sam could feel was Blaine. Sam was not going to let Blaine die, not like this, not ever. He didn't care about anyone else at that moment as much as he cared about Blaine at that moment.

"No…no…Blaine don't go, don't leave us, don't leave me…your family needs you, your friends need you, Glee club needs you…I need you. Please Blaine…don't go." Sam whispered as he hugged Blaine's body and would not let go of Blaine.

Saw that Mr. Schuester was trying to keep everyone calm, and then he saw the one thing that made him lose it. Sam saw Kurt touch Blaine, fucking touch Blaine.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sam yelled at Kurt as he tackled Kurt to the ground.

"Don't you fucking dare touch him…Blaine is like this because of you, so if you even touch him one more time…then I'll break your arm." Sam said with a deadly edge in his voice to Kurt.

And as he got up to go back to Blaine; Sam all of a sudden punched Kurt squarely in the jaw. Then he just returned to Blaine and continued cradling Blaine until the paramedics came to pick Blaine up and take him to the hospital. It was about 3 minutes later when they did arrive, and Sam refused to be parted from Blaine. He didn't care that he was kicking and screaming against Mr. Schuester's hold. Sam **needed** to be holding Blaine…he needed to be holding _his_ Blaine. Eventually Sam got in the ambulance with Blaine and held Blaine's hand all throughout the drive to the hospital.

**In the Hospital…**

Sam could not stay still and it was driving Santana crazy.

"Trouty, I demand that you sit down and calm down…RIGHT NOW!" Santana said in a commanding tone.

Sam just turned to glare at her. He was in no mood to argue with anybody right now. Nor was he in the mood for waiting to see how Blaine was going to be. It was about a half an hour later when the doctor finally came out to meet with Sam and the other Glee members; Sam immediately raced over to the man.

"Well? How is he? Will he be okay?" Sam asked frantically with worry.

The doctor looked up at Sam with an expression of someone who was pleased with the outcome.

"Mr. Anderson is going to be just fine Mr. Evans…but he is going to need to stay the night here." He explained to Sam.

Sam felt tears of happiness coming from his eyes and asked if he could see Blaine at the moment. The doctor nodded in response to Sam's request and Sam took off to the room where Blaine was currently residing in. When Sam got there; Blaine saw that Sam was in the doorway and was crying.

"Aww…Sammy. Why are you crying?" Blaine asked him in a soft voice.

Sam just looked at Blaine with a feeling of hurt at remembering how Blaine tried to take his own life.

"Damn it Blaine…why would you try to stop living? Why?" Sam asked through tears.

Blaine turned his head away from Sam and couldn't stand to look him in the eye.

"…"

"Blaine…look at me please." Sam pleaded with him.

Blaine didn't look at Sam and continued to not look at him.

"For crying out loud…LOOK AT ME!" Sam said more forcefully at Blaine.

Blaine slowly turned to look at Sam and saw that Sam was sitting on the edge of Blaine's hospital bed.

"Now please…tell me why would do that to yourself." Sam asked him.

"…because I couldn't stand feeling the burden of being all alone." Blaine said with sadness in his voice.

"…well you aren't alone…I'll stand by you, and I won't let nobody hurt you." Sam said with sincerity and care in his voice.

**(I'll Stand By You by Pretenders)**

**(Performed by Sam Evans)**

**Oh, why you look so sad?**

**Tears are in your eyes**

**Come on and come to me now**

**Don't be ashamed to cry**

**Let me see you through**

**'cause I've seen the dark side too**

**When the night falls on you**

**You don't know what to do**

**Nothing you confess**

**Could make me love you less**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**So if you're mad, get mad**

**Don't hold it all inside**

**Come on and talk to me now**

**Hey, what you got to hide?**

**I get angry too**

**Well I'm a lot like you**

**When you're standing at the crossroads**

**And don't know which path to choose**

**Let me come along**

**'cause even if you're wrong**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**And when...**

**When the night falls on you, baby**

**You're feeling all alone**

**You won't be on your own**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Take me in, into your darkest hour**

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

Sam finished the song to Blaine and leaned into Blaine and gave him a kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"I love you Blaine Anderson…and I will always stand by you no matter what." Sam said with a loving smile on his face.

**A/N: So what do you think of the cliffhanger?! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	6. When I Fall In Love

**Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 6**

Blaine had no idea what to make of Sam's show of affection towards him in the hospital room and was totally unsure of what to do. But it didn't matter at the moment. Because at the moment…Blaine was still in the hospital bed thinking of why Sam would do something like that to him. Blaine secretly was hoping that Sam actually did have feelings for him, but he knew that he would never be with Sam and just had to resign himself to a sad life of being alone. Alone…the word sent shivers down his spine. He felt like after Kurt cheated on him that he was left with nobody to be with him. But he remembered how he saw Sam as a kind and caring person, hell…sometimes he thought that Sam was actually going to ask him to be with him. But he knew that would never be a possibility. After all…Sam was straight, not gay, not even bi. So that meant that he would never be with Sam. Blaine thought that Kurt would treat him differently and not like somebody who thought that they could treat as just another guy. Granted, Kurt didn't do that to him…but still, Kurt made him feel like he didn't matter to Kurt. But Sam…Sam made him feel special at times and it made him feel so happy.

"I just have to settle for being friends with Sam. But when I fall in love…it will be forever. At least I hope it will be forever." Blaine said with a sigh.

**(I Believe When I Fall In Love With You It Will Be Forever by Josh Groban)**

**(Performed by Blaine Anderson)**

**Shattered dreams worthless years**

**Here am I encased inside a hollow shell**

For Blaine…being with Kurt was like starting to live, but then when Kurt cheated on him. Blaine did indeed feel as though all life left him and left him as a hollow empty shell of his former lively, fun, happy self.

**Life began then was done**

**Now I stare into a cloud and empty well**

As far as Blaine could tell…he didn't have much for him in life without being with someone who meant something special to him. Yes Sam was a great guy and an awesome friend…but it wasn't the same as being with the love of your life.

**The many sounds that meet our ears**

**The sights our eyes behold**

**Will open up our merging hearts**

**And feed our empty souls**

**I believe when I fall in love with you it will**

**Be forever**

**I believe when I fall in love this time it will**

**Be forever**

But Blaine remembered all the happy times and fun moments in life even when he wasn't with Kurt. When he was still at Dalton, Blaine was with another family; the Warblers. Even when Blaine wasn't with Kurt, when he was with Mr. Schuester, Miss Pillsbury, Rachel, Finn, Rory, Joe, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Sugar, Artie, Puck…all of them each made his life fun.

**Without despair we will share**

**And the joys of caring will not be replaced**

**What has been must never end**

**And with the strength we have won't be erased**

And then there was Sam…Sam the cute, blonde, adorable, loving, caring, best friend. Blaine felt a tear come forth at remembering the first time he met Sam. Sure the fact that Sam did the body roll in the choir room wasn't exactly the best way to come back to Glee…but he and Sam eventually got to be friends after that, and he couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

**The truths of love are planted firm**

**They won't be hard to find**

**And the words of love I speak to you**

**Will echo in your mind**

**I believe when I fall in love with you it will**

**Be forever**

**I believe when I fall in love this time it will**

**Be forever**

**I believe when I fall in love with you it will**

**Be forever**

**I believe when I fall in love this time it will**

**Be forever**

**This time**

**I believe when I fall in love with you it will**

**Be forever**

**I believe when I fall in love this time it will**

**Be forever**

**I believe when I fall in love with you it will**

**Be forever**

**I believe when I fall in love this time it will**

**Be forever**

But Blaine remembered that Sam and he would only ever be friends. But Sam was going to be there for whenever Blaine needed a shoulder to cry on. Blaine knew that Sam was the type of person to care for his friends and he would care for Blaine like all his other friends. However Blaine would never give up hoping that him and Sam's friendship would turn into something more even though he knew that would never happen. Blaine could still imagine it happening.

**And oh that love will call**

**And if I believe you're the only one for me**

**I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall in love oh**

**I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall in love oh**

And the idea of Blaine and Sam being together holding hands in McKinley, being boyfriends, being together and knowing that only he and Sam belonged together made Blaine feel a small sliver of happiness and felt like there was maybe something to look forward to in life. Blaine never saw Sam was looking at Blaine from just outside of his hospital room. Sam could hear Blaine singing the song and could feel a tug at his heart as though Blaine was calling out to him in song. He was a bit confused himself as to why he gave the kiss to Blaine, but all he knew was that it felt right in the moment. He couldn't describe the whirlwind of emotions that were going through him at the past moment, but all he could recall was one particular emotion which Sam had only felt three times in his whole at McKinley…love. Sam Evans felt love towards Blaine Anderson.

**When I fall**

**I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall in love**

**When I fall**

**When I fall in love**

**A/N: So what do you think of the cliffhanger?! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


	7. Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend

**A / N: Hey guys! Sorry for waiting such a HUGE, long time for this update. But I have been so busy with something life which I hope I still have a bit of after writing all these stories like a fanfic maniac :P Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please don't kill me for the long wait! *puppy eyes to the readers* Hope you enjoy! :D**

**P.S. Thank you so much to John W. Black for helping me with this chapter! Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: Same as in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

After Blaine was let out of the hospital; Sam had avoided Blaine as much as possible, but couldn't help but feel as though he was abandoning his best friend. So Sam decided to go speak to Miss Pillsbury about his… dilemma when he got back to school. So as he had promised himself; Sam found himself walking the halls of William McKinley High School towards the Guidance Counselor's office. When he got to Miss Pillsbury's office, Sam noticed that Blaine was talking to Miss Pillsbury and that she seemed to be trying to comfort him about something but Sam didn't know what it was. When Blaine got up to leave the office, Sam turned away and walked away from the office door so that Blaine couldn't see him. As he saw Blaine walk out of the office, Sam noticed that Blaine's eyes were a little puffy and he looked as though he had been crying about something. Sam felt so horrible at seeing how Blaine was all messed up emotionally and still hurting. After Blaine had passed Sam on his way to some other class, Sam decided it was time to get to Miss Pillsbury.

"Hey Miss P. Can I come in?" Sam asked her as he knocked on the door to the office.

Miss Pillsbury looked up and nodded with a smile as she invited him in.

"Sure thing Sam, so what is it that you need?" She asked him with curiosity at seeing Sam in her office.

"Well… it's just that… I… um… uh… well… er… crap. Sorry Miss Pillsbury. It's just that I don't understand what's wrong with me." Sam explained with a slight flustered look on his face.

"What do you mean Sam?" She asked him with concern.

"I – I don't know. I mean I guess I do know… but I don't know. What I'm trying to say is that I feel weird about something or… someone." Sam said to her as he fiddled with his thumbs.

Miss Pillsbury looked at him with a understanding smile.

"Is this person special to you?" She asked him.

"Yes!" Sam shouted immediately at her, but then he covered his mouth with his hand.

"No need to shout at me Sam." Miss Pillsbury said.

"Sorry about that. It's just that… I am kind of protective of my friends, and this person is especially important to me. I can't stand seeing him hurting." Sam finished meekly with a blush on his face.

"So do I get to know this special man of yours?" She asked with a little giggle at how Sam felt about this special person.

Sam instantly looked up at her with a scared expression on his face.

"Wait! What guy?! Didn't say guy! Did I?" Sam asked frantically.

Miss Pillsbury only giggled some more at Sam but then faced him with a kind smile.

"No, you said 'him' not 'guy' Sam." She explained with an understanding smile.

"Oh… okay. Well I suppose you won't tell anybody who it is so… I guess I can tell you. It's Blaine." Sam said with a smile lightly ghosting his features.

"I think I understand what you're here about. You like Blaine don't you Sam?" She asked him.

"Well yeah, of course I like him. He's my best friend." He answered her with a confused look on his face.

"No… I mean, you like, _like_ Blaine." She explained.

"…"

"Oh… oh… OH! Now I get what you're saying." Sam said as though a light bulb was turned on in his head.

"Yes, you love him Sam. I always thought that you two were good friends and that something like this would happen. So I bought these pamphlets in case of something like this would happen." She said as she pulled out a pamphlet from one of her desk drawers.

"Yes, here it is." She said with a smile as she handed him the pamphlet.

Sam let out a small chuckle as he read the title out loud.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend." He said with a smile gracing his face.

"Yes, I believe that the both of you would make a lovely couple, besides you and Blaine always are there for each other especially through what happened with Blaine just a few days ago. I bet that Blaine has feelings for you that would show you how he cares about in more than just a friend." She said to the young blond.

"You think so?" Sam questioned her with a hopeful expression on his face.

"I probably shouldn't say this… but he does like you Sam. As more than just friends might I add." She answered with a smile growing on her face as she saw how Sam visibly lit up at the mention of Blaine having feelings for him beyond those of a friend.

"Thanks Miss Pillsbury! I should go talk to him right now. Do you know where Blaine went?" Sam asked her.

"Yes he said he was going to see if he could go home early, so he is probably going to be at his locker." She explained with a pleased expression.

"Awesome! See ya Miss Pillsbury!" Sam exclaimed as he left the office and went to go find Blaine.

When Sam reached Blaine's locker, he saw that there was a group of hockey players around Blaine's locker.

"Hey what's going on with you guys?" Sam asked with a slight amount of anger at seeing how Blaine was already being bullied just after his incident with Kurt.

"What's it to you Evans?" One of the guys asked with amusement in his voice as he saw Sam trying to get past the group of jocks blocking his path to Blaine.

"Blaine just got back from the hospital you idiots! He doesn't need you to be bullying him when he's still trying to recover from everything he just went through!" Sam exclaimed with irritation clearly evident in his face.

"Oooh so big bad Sam Evans is siding with the queers now eh?" One of them taunted at him.

"Whatever dude, he's not worth it. But this little cocksucker is worth getting a slushy or two, or maybe even ten." Another one of them said to the other.

"NO! Blaine, watch out!" Sam yelled as he managed to step in front of Blaine and spread his arms out in an effort to take all of the slushies' thrown at Blaine.

One moment Blaine was seeing all the red liquid coming at him, the next moment; he saw that Sam was standing in front of him with red slushy liquid dripping down his entire body from head to toe. The hockey players just laughed at the sight before them and just walked away patting each other on the back.

"Sam…" Blaine was speechless, he didn't expect Sam to take the full force of all ten slushies'

"You didn't need to do that for me…" Blaine whispered at the gesture Sam had just done for him.

Sam just looked over his shoulder at Blaine and gave him a goofy grin that said Sam didn't mind getting slushied.

"It's cool man. But I think I need to get to the bathroom to clean off. Can you help me?" Sam said with a chuckle at seeing how Blaine took the sight of him in with shocked eyes.

"S – sure, let's get you cleaned up then." Blaine said with a blush at seeing Sam dripping wet, looking so delicious… NO! Bad Blaine!

"Like what you see Blainey?" Sam asked suggestively as he gave a wink to Blaine while he walked to the bathroom.

Blaine could have sworn that his heart literally just stopped beating when Sam sent him that wink.

"Let's go Blainers, come help me get this stuff off." Sam said with a laugh as he and Blaine entered the bathroom.

While Sam and Blaine were in the bathroom getting the liquid out of Sam's hair, Sam thought that he should ask Blaine the question that he was planning on asking Blaine.

"So Blaine… would you like to sing a song with me?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Sure thing Sam, which one did you have in mind?" Blaine asked him.

"Oh nothing special… just join me when you know the song." Sam said with a smirk.

**(Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat)**

**(Performed by Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson)**

**(Sam)**

**Do you hear me,**

**I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying**

**(Blaine)**

**Boy I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel your whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

**(Sam and Blaine)**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**They don't know how long it takes**

**Waiting for a love like this**

**Every time we say goodbye**

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

**(Sam)**

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

**To an island where we'll meet**

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

**(Blaine)**

**Though the breezes through trees**

**Move so pretty you're all I see**

**As the world keeps spinning round**

**You hold me right here right now**

**(Sam and Blaine)**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

"I'm lucky that I'm in love with my best friend. I'm so lucky that I'm in love with you Blaine Anderson." Sam whispered.

With that being said; Sam pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed him as though he was the last person on earth.

"Thank you Sam. I love you too." Blaine whispered as he pulled back and saw the love in Sam's eyes.

**The End. Maybe...**

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and the story so far, please don't be afraid to PM me or Review the story and tell me what you liked and didn't like and what you will want to see more of and less of, and anything else. I appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading this. **


End file.
